Episode 4-24
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Tennessee Ernie Ford * Faron Young and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "Wait for the Light to Shine" * The Joke Fence - Annie ** Didja hear the one about the cow who wanted a divorce? No, what happened? Un, I don't know, hehe... * Weepin' Willie ** I went to a big banquet * Kornfield Jokes * Ask Buck? ** Is Junior going on a diet? * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** pane of glass falls from the window and shatters on the ground Hmmm... * At the Schoolhouse ** When I was a little girl, I never told lies * Gordie's General Store ** Junior wants an alligator case * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Somebody's Back in Town" * Archie's Barber Shop ** Junior knows everybody * The Quilting Bee ** My boyfriend digs wells * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Tennessee Ernie Ford ** Remember we fought so many times over That grandfather's clock that I found in town You wanted it at the top of the staircase I said you couldn't or it would run down * Pickin' and Grinnin' * The Moonshiners ** Benjamin Franklin * Gunilla Hutton ** "Please Release Me" * Claude Strawberry, Country Poet ** Fan letter * Salute! ** Faron Young's hometown, Shreveport, Louisiana, population 182,063 good folks and one old grouch * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Always be punctual. I'm a stickler for accuracy. These three watches, for instance, are all on my wrist, and this one is the correct time for Japan, this one is the correct time for Germany, and this is the correct time in downtown London. To tell the correct time anywhere in the world, you take the first two, subtracted by four and add five minutes. It's simple! What time is it now? at pocketwatch Well, it's uh, eight-twenty. * Archie Campbell ** "Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair" * The Joke Fence - Barbi ** I crossed a gorilla with a canary. What'd you get? A very strong cage for that rascal. * Buck Owens and Roy Clark ** "Salty Dog" * The Naggers ** If you really cared, you'd give up drinking for me * Samples Sales ** Kiddie Week * Pauline and Pierre ** What do you feel like doing tonight? * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Faron Young ** When I married you, I felt like the boss, dear I very soon learned that I was a fool I thought I'd wrapped you around my one finger I gave you an inch, dear, but you broke the rule * The Moonshiners ** How come you quit your job at the farm? * Faron Young ** "This Little Girl of Mine" * Stringbean's Letter from Home ** Your pappy went to see the doctor * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Break My Mind" * Doc Campbell ** A man won the Kornfield County Milking Contest * Grandpa and Minnie's Kitchen ** How to baste duck * Roy Clark ** Instrumental * Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me - Archie, Gordie, Grandpa, Roy ** I realized my days would soon be ending And the widows I was courtin', they were many So I finally took a wife, and I married her for life Only to find out later she didn't have any * KORN News * Empty Arms Hotel ** There's a bed bug in my room * Grandpa and Ramona Jones ** "Buffalo Gals" * Kornfield Jokes * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** If the cat's away, the mice will play. If the mice are away, you'll get very lonely. Now with this bit of sage advice... Prize, Mr. Sternwheeler. him party cracker Why, how lovely. Explosion * Grandpa, Stringbean, Roy, Ernie ** "A Beautiful Life" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield